Un futur meilleur ?
by yu-chan-x3
Summary: "Minerva regarda ce spectacle attendrit et murmura :   Albus, Severus, regardez à quel point la vie est devenu plus heureuse et facile grâce à vous.  " Elle en a vécu des choses, elle ne les oubliera jamais. Pour le bien des générations futurs.


Disclamé : Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à JK

Note : 1) Je n'ai pas de bêta-lecteur pour mes One-shot, donc il y aura forcément des fautes, d'orthographe, conjugaison... Vu que je suis une catastrophe ambulante la dessus (et dire que je suis en L...)

2) A la fin, il y a un gros clin d'oeil à mon autre fiction qui est en cours de publication (la nouvelle est un genre de fic en parallèle mais pas besoin d'avoir lu "Elle,Lui,Eux" pour comprendre ^^)

**_Un futur meilleur ?_**

Minerva McGonagall avait toujours été une personne calme et posé, inspirant l'admiration des personnes intelligentes. Elle pouvait ce venter d'avoir survécus aux pire guerres sorcières et d'avoir eu une carrière brillante. Elle avait été une des meilleures élèves de sa génération, rapidement reconnue par Dumbledore, le plus grand mage blanc de tous les temps. Elle avait souvent croisé dans les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard Tom Jedusor, sans ce douter qu'un jour il deviendrait le plus puissant des mages noir et qu'il tuerait la plus part des personnes qu'elle connaissait et connaitrait. À cette époque, elle n'était pas extrêmement populaire et n'en tenait pas compte. Seul ses notes l'importaient. Bien qu'elle soit née dans une famille de sorciers, vieille de plusieurs génération, elle n'avait jamais eu aucun préjugée sur les née-moldu. Envoyé à Gryffondor après avoir hésité entre cette maison et Serdaigle. Elle avait été un soutien pour les personnes telle que Hagrid qui la rejoindrai plus tard, où encore les nouveaux complètement perdu et intimidé. Elle avait eu une relation basé sur la haine avec un quelconque Black. Il y en avait tellement à cette époque qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du quel c'était. Elle était sortit avec quelques garçons, mais ça n'avait jamais duré bien longtemps.

Puis elle avait été embauché par son ancien professeur, devenu directeur et célèbre pour avoir vaincu le premier grand mage noir qui croupissait désormais au fin fond des prisons d'Azkaban. Elle fut l'une des meilleures professeur de métamorphose que Poudlard n'ai jamais eu. Elle devint directrice des Gryffondor quand son prédécesseur prit sa retraite et connu pas mal des futurs personnalités du monde magique. Passant par les trois sœurs Black, au Lestranges, Malefoy, Zabini et bien d'autres noms tristement connus, mais elle eut aussi pour élève la si talentueuse Lily Evans, ainsi que les Maraudeurs, elle vit le couple Molly/ Arthur ce former sous ses yeux. Et pour finir, son futur collègue et ami -jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tut Albus- Severus Snape, à cette époque il était encore petit et chétif, une proie facile pour des frimeurs comme Potter et Black. Elle le verrait évoluer, devenir froid, cruel et sans pitié. Durant la période des maraudeurs, elle en avait bavé pour faire régner l'ordre et garder le prestige de sa maison. Il faut dire que que ce adolescent n'étaient pas facile à vivre, heureusement qu'elle avait pu compter sur la jeune Evans pour les calmer.

Déjà à cette époque, elle avait remarqué le fossé qui se creusait entre les différentes maisons. La monté en puissance de celui qui se faisait appeler « Voldemort » changeait peu à peu la mentalité des gens qu'elle avait connu. La haine pour les nées moldus ne datait pas de cette époque mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi forte, elle avait bien trop souvent collé des Serpentards pour la seul et unique raison qu'ils aient osé appeler un élève « sang-de-bourbe ». Elle entendait parler des attaques contre les moldus par des personne ce faisant appeler « les mangemorts » et lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'un de des élèves de sa propre maison portait sur son bras la marque de Voldemort, elle eu peur. Au début, bien trop occupée, elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre Tom et Voldemort. Ce fut lors d'un échange qu'elle avait eu avec le professeur de potion, qu'elle se rappela avoir entendu Nott appeler Jedusor par ce surnom. Mais à cette époque ça semblait plus être une moquerie. Un jour, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu Tom insulté, méprisé ou être agressif face à un né-moldu. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Puis la première guerre, fut concrètement engagé. Elle aida du mieux qu'elle pu les membre de l'Ordre du Phénix à survivre. Il eu beaucoup de mort, inutile là plus part. Impuissante face aux familles qui se faisaient décimer, impuissante face à la mort des Potter, impuissante devant les Longbottom devenu complètement fout pour avoir reçu trop de « doloris », impuissante quand elle vit Sirius Black arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban alors qu'une petite voix lui criait qu'il y avait erreur, mais en ses temps, on fait rapidement taire ses petites voix, qui nous rappelle à quel point on est inutile et on oublie. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, ce fut son impuissance face au tournant qu'avait pris la vie du jeune Potter, le dernier, le survivant. Obligé de vivre chez les pires Moldus qu'on puisse trouver.

Elle profita un maximum de la période de calme qui c'était installé après la disparition du mage noir. Et lorsque Harry Potter fut envoyer à Gryffondor, elle se sentie en quelque sorte fière. Bien qu'elle se montrait sévère envers le jeune homme, comme avec n'importe quel élève, elle gardait toujours un œil attentif et bienveillant sur lui. Elle découvrit aussi une jeune née-moldu pleine de tallant qui devint rapidement son élève préféré et sa meilleure élève. Tous deux, ainsi que le dernier garçon de la ribambelle des Weasley formèrent un trio, avec des haut et des bas, mais un trio uni et toujours près à s'entraider, quelque soit les circonstances. Mais avec l'arrivée du jeune Potter, le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-devait-plus-prononcer-le-nom ce fit imminent et la prophétie révélé.

La deuxième guerre commença véritablement quand Albus Dumbledor fut tué par Severus. Albus avait toujours été quelqu'un de mystérieux. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle le trouvait égoïste pour ce qu'il avait fait à Severus, mais peut être que ça ne l'avait pas dérangé que, même elle, le croit aussi mauvais qu'il voulait paraître l'être. À la fin de la guerre, alors qu'elle s'était rendu sur la tombe de son ancien collègue, elle avait rencontré Hermione Granger. Il n'était pas rare que la jeune femme passe sur la tombe des héros que tout le monde avait mal jugé. Cette dernière lui avait dit, dans un petit rire triste à en pleurer, qu'il aurait du se reconvertir en temps qu'acteur, avec son tallent pour jouer la comédie, il aurait eu une vie tellement plus belle. Et alors qu'elle déposa des fleur de lys sur sa tombe, les souvenirs de ses après midi où elle venait lui rendre visite pour boire le thé et discuter des élèves remontaient à la surface. Mais tout ça, c'était il y a bien trop longtemps maintenant.

Severus était devenu directeur juste après la mort de Albus, mais elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme telle à cette époque. Elle était bien trop en colère contre lui, mais il ne s'était même pas défendu, il avait juste été sarcastique comme à son habitude. Alors que les mangemorts étaient engagés comme surveillants et que les élèves en bavaient. Il avait continué à ce montrer aussi impassible qu'à son habitude. Elle n'apprit que bien plus tard qu'il avait aider bon nombre d'élèves qui s'apprêtaient à avoir des ennuis. Et lorsqu'elle vit son corps sans vie ramené par les secours et que le jeune Potter, qui venait de tuer son ancien camarade de Poudlard, lui raconta ce qu'il c'était réellement passé. Un immense chagrin s'empara d'elle et elle eut envie de hurler. Mais, elle se contenta simplement de pleurer. Pleurer comme elle n'avait pas pleurer depuis fort longtemps.

À présent, c'était elle la nouvelle directrice. Dans son bureau, il y avait les portraits de tous les anciens directeurs dont Snape et ses sarcasmes. Bien que ce n'était absolument pas le rôle de la directrice d'accueillir les élèves et leurs parents à la gare, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y allez et d'observer les anciennes générations, qui avaient survécu, et les nouvelles. D'un côté les anciens Serpentard qui discutaient entre eux, de l'autre, les gryffondor qui se parlaient gaiment. Les enfants des Gryffondor ne semblait pas en très bon terme avec ceux des Serpentards et ne cessaient de se tuer du regard. Mais une jeune fille apparu toute seule, poussant un immense chariot contenant sa valise et d'autres affaires ainsi que sa chouette qui ululait gaiment. Une née moldu. Elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu perdue, après tout ce n'était que sa troisième rentrée à Poudlard. Un blond sortit du petit groupe côté Serpentard et se dirigea avec un grand sourie aux lèvres vers la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant affectueusement sous le regard indigné des derniers sang pure. Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux en bataille et aux yeux bleu claire, cacher derrière de petites lunettes rondes se précipita vers eux, le souffle court et se cacha derrière le blond, alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux épais et touffus brun virant à l'orange arrivait vers eux l'air plus qu'énervé. Ce qui fit rire les deux autres. Malgré les différences de familles, d'origines, de caractères et de maisons Poudlarienne, personne ne disait rien, personne à part quelque famille un peu trop extrémiste mais de toute façon, ils s'en fichaient pas mal.

Minerva regarda ce spectacle attendrit et murmura : « Albus, Severus, regardez à quel point la vie est devenu plus heureuse et facile grâce à vous. »

Une unique larme roula sur la joue de la vieille dame avant qu'elle ne transplane jusqu'à son bureau. Maintenant il fallait s'occuper des nouvelles générations pour que les anciennes soit fière de ce qu'on est devenu grâce à eux.

Fin.

Pas trop affreux ?


End file.
